


Kiss & Smile

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho glides. Changmin follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic that I posted in lj & hominyong comm. (It was in midst of a midterms gdi homin u ruin me)
> 
> Lol jk. Writing is fun. I'm glad I posted it bcs it urged me to write more ^^

 

“You suck,” Changmin commented as he watched Yunho fell on his ass the third time…in fifteen seconds.

“Which is why I am learning,” despite his aching ass, Yunho gave a toothy grin towards his solemn dongsaeng who was sitting in the front row of the ice rink.

“This is so wasting my time,” Changmin sank further down his seat & fished out his phone. Not that he had other things to do, it was just that Yunho should’ve brought him along when the older could at least not fall every ten seconds. The sight was quite disturbing, although laughable.

Changmin decided to text his partner-in-crime in the underworld—a.k.a Kyuhyun—to rant about his misfortune of having to watch his hyung embrace new bruises. Around five minutes later, his phone vibrated.

‘Why don’t u join n bruise ur ass too? Not bcs of a certain night activity, tho. If u know what I mean. I have a recording in an hour :-p’

Changmin rolled his eyes at the audacity. Somewhere at the background, Yunho tripped on an invisible pebble & face planted onto the ice. Changmin winced at that, but fortunately Yunho rose with his beautiful nose still intact. Perhaps Claudia was too used (or too tired) with Yunho kissing the ground & crying in pain & just helped her partner up to his slightly wobbly feet. Kyuhyun didn’t reply him again after fifteen minutes, so Changmin assumed he was preparing for whatever recording he had. He decided to text someone else from his circle of friends.

‘Having lunch with my members, hyung. Go bother someone else,’ Changmin snorted at Minho’s reply.

‘In the studio, we’re working on a song. Buy our album, don’t just download it,’ came Jonghyun’s reply.

‘Cooking with the Suju boys! Siwon kept praying so the kitchen doesn’t get burnt ^^’ this time it was Ryeowook. There was also a photo sent to him, some kind of a blob placed on a plate. Changmin could only identify the spoon & the plate. God knows what they were cooking.

Changmin huffed & shoved his phone back into his bag. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own members. Sometimes, Changmin did wonder how it would feel to live in the Super Junior dorm. Not as himself staying the night with Kyuhyun to have a duel in racing games, but be one of them. Play games, eat out, drink together; it’s certainly the more the merrier. It must’ve been fun, with a lot of members like that.

Because Changmin didn’t really have anyone else now.

“Min-ah,” Yunho’s chilly fingers on his cheek snapped him out of his train of thoughts. “You’re thinking again.”

Changmin had wanted to remark, ‘Of course I am. Human brains do not stop working.’ But he couldn’t. His words were stuck in his throat. For a split second, he thought he saw a flicker of insecurity in his hyung’s eyes. Or maybe, Yunho was just mirroring him.

“Minnie is frowning,” Yunho leaned over the railing & stretched his arm (with slight difficulty, though the gap to the seats weren’t far) to tap his finger on the younger’s nose bridge, “Yunnie doesn’t like frowny Minnie. He likes smiley Minnie.”

“Minnie isn’t smiley,” Changmin retorted, but it came out a tad too quiet.

Yunho trailed his hand to pinch Changmin’s cheek, pulling one side of a face until Changmin formed a grimace-y smile. He ignored a grunt of protest, “It’s okay. It’s Yunnie’s job to make Minnie smile.”

“Then what’s Minnie’s job?” Changmin rubbed his abused cheek when Yunho (finally) retracted his hand. 

“Stay. With me,” a light brush of lips on Changmin’s knuckles made him lift his gaze to Yunho’s gentle eyes. 

When Claudia’s call made Yunho had to go back practicing, he sent Changmin a smile & glided away. His legs were steadier. 

Changmin drew his knees towards his chest & hugged them tight. He wished he was in a ski resort on a mountain, in winter, because there’s this tingly warmth threatening to end up as a blush across his cheeks. 

He blamed it on the pinching.

 

~*~*~

 

In July, Yunho & Claudia had to drop off Kiss & Cry. It was the busy & too-packed schedules for Yunho, while for the fourteen year-old girl, it was preparation for the ‘Junior Figure Grand Prix’. It was for the best though, rather than having them unable to practice & perform to the fullest.

But, as if not really wanting to let go yet, Yunho had taken Changmin with him—which meant dragged the younger’s sleeping-koala form off the bed—to an ice rink in Japan.

( _‘It’s a day-off! I want a Me Time!’ the sleepy-yet-disgruntled Changmin had hissed as Yunho pulled at an ankle. ‘You mean, Yunho Time, Changmin-ah. It’s not much of a difference for you anyway,’ Yunho just smooched a cheek wetly._ )

“No. No, don’t you dare let go of me—Yun—oh, oh, shi—“ Changmin grabbed at Yunho’s shoulder in time to avoid falling (again). “Goddamnit why am I even doing this?” 

“Just enjoy it, Changmin-ah,” Yunho chuckled as he watches his very own Bambi trying to stand still on his wobbly legs. It was very endearing. So he cooed, “My baby Bambi is so cute~” 

“I am simply not punching you because by doing so, I have to let go of your arms & I will risk damaging my precious body.” Changmin also refrained from doing domestic violence because a few people were starting to stare at them. Maybe they noticed the duo as a certain Hallyu superstar.

A group of teenage girls, certainly knowing them, had started to snap pictures not-so-secretly & giggled ‘Chami-kun so cute’ and ‘Yuno-kun so cool.’ When one girl mentioned ‘married’ Changmin tried not to glare at her. Instead, he glared at Yunho in front of him, who was grinning so proudly like Changmin had bought him a forest of strawberries & marshmallows & sunshines.

“There, you did it!” Yunho clapped like a five-year-old when Changmin succeeded on gliding towards his waiting arms, instead of tackling with all his might. Despite the whines & grumbles, Changmin did enjoy it….

“I think I have frostbites,” Changmin exclaimed, blowing at his (just slightly) chilly fingertips. His shirts, though long-sleeves, was too thin under the too-thin jacket. 

“Poor Minnie,” Yunho takes Changmin’s palms in his own’s, blowing at them to keep them warm. He laughed when Changmin scrunches his nose, “I’ll treat you to lunch after this, okay?” 

Changmin hummed in agreement, glancing sideways towards the group of (fan)girls that were pointing & squealing at their joint hands. One was fanning her face. 

“Yunho,” Changmin called. No reason, just because. 

Yunho turned & gave a tender smile, eyes crinkling just like when he was truly happy & content, just like _Yunho_. 

Yunho entwined their fingers, warm & just so right. 

_ Yunho takes Changmin away. Changmin lets him. _

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 1-Sept-2013  
> Finished: 12-Oct-2013
> 
> Comments are ♥
> 
> Find me on twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> And sorry for the delay of the PresentYunho/PastChangmin fic. I'll try to post it next week~


End file.
